Colours
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: A sort of experimental fic. Ten drabbles to ten colours, with the Smashers involved in each one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I do not own Super Smash bros. **

**This kind-of-experimental fic was created kind of out of boredom, and to the prompt of the word _colours_. I decided to give myself the challenge of writing a couple sentences involving some of the Smashers with a colour. Ten colours. I hope it goes well. Maybe I'll continue this, and expand those sentences into actual oneshots. Maybe. Should I?**

**Warning: Possibly implied pairings, mentioned violence, and possible spoilers for the Subspace Emissary.**

**Constructive Criticism (or reviews) would be great, and I hope you guys read and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Colours**_

* * *

_Violet_

The aura pokemon couldn't help but stare into the other pokemon's deep violet eyes, so calm and quiet. Despite the look in Mewtwo's eyes, Lucario knew that he could be highly destructive if provoked enough. He was not a Smasher you wanted to mess with.

* * *

_Dark Green_

Link loved wearing a his signature dark green tunic out of all of the colour palettes for his outfit for the Super Smash Bros. Tournament. Maybe it was because he was more used to it than the colour blue. He wasn't really sure why.

* * *

_Red_

Lucario's eyes could be described as red, but what shade of red was what got the Smashers confused. Some argued it was a red like the sunset, while others argued it was like the colour of blood.

* * *

_Black_

When Tabuu fired his offwaves at all of the Smashers, the next thing Meta Knight realized was that his vision was completely black. There was no colour, no figures of anything. Just black.

* * *

_Yellow_

Kirby loved all the colours of the rainbow, but one of his sure favourite colours was yellow, mainly because it showed up on a lot of things, like sunflowers, canaries, and...egg yolks.

* * *

_Grey_

Snake could always slip into the dark shadows, since his uniform was pretty much one main colour; grey. It was as grey as charcoal, grey as the clouds overhead, and as grey as a dead corpse's skin.

* * *

_Light Blue_

Samus only realized now that her light blue Zero Suit underneath her Power Suit matched her eyes perfectly.

* * *

_White_

Zelda was wondering where all these white roses kept coming from, and why they kept appearing at her bedroom door first thing in the morning. Little did she know that a certain swordsman was the one behind this, until he told her approximately thirty five roses later.

* * *

_Orange_

Was Roy's hair orange, or more of an orangey-red? No one could figure that out.

* * *

_Pink_

Nana's pink parka had went missing, and Toon Link was determined to find it. How else was he going to confess that he had a crush on her? It was better than telling her directly; he was much too embarassed to do so. Surely saving her parka from any harm would help boost his confidence in confessing his crush to her, right?

* * *

**Author note: The ten colours I chose are in italics, as you can obviously see. So...does anyone want me to expand upon these sentences, or leave them be? Tell me in your reviews! Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Violet

**Author note: It looks like you guys want me to expand upon those sentences, so I guess I will! :) First up is the colour violet!**

**Warnings for this oneshot: Possible spoilers for Subspace Emissary, implied pairings.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Violet_

The aura pokemon stood on the rooftops of Smash Mansion, his red eyes closed and in a meditative stance. It was an afternoon of the sun's golden rays beaming down upon Smash Mansion and things were going well. Quite a few of the Smashers had gone out of the Mansion to look around Smashville, since it was their day off; perhaps to go to a restaurant or shop for the newest clothes or video games. Others might have decided to go to the movies or to the amusement park. Lucario, on the other hand, decided to stay here at Smash Mansion and meditate.

He barely had any time the past week to meditate, since he had so many matches; one after the other. From Kirby, to Ike, to Sonic, to Wolf, to Bowser...

Ugh. That one match with Bowser... Neither Lucario or Bowser enjoyed getting a tie due to being _blown up_ by a hidden Smart bomb that Bowser's fire breath and one of Lucario's aura spheres crashed into...

They both ended up in the infirmary for the past two days because of that incident. Lucario hoped that would never happen again. He was glad to finally get out of the infirmary and hang out with the other Smashers, he supposed. It wasn't really the greatest to be stuck in the infirmary, because he couldn't really meditate to the beeping of some of those machines hooked up to him.

_"So...I'm not the only one who decided to stay at the Mansion whilst everyone else decided to go out." _

Lucario opened his eyes and turned to face Mewtwo, who was standing a few paces away from him. The psychic pokemon slowy began to walk over to the aura pokemon.

_"And what are you doing on an afternoon such as this?" _Mewtwo's deep voice reverberated gently as the two faced each other.

_"Meditating." _Lucario responded. _"I can't really meditate to beeping infirmary machines; so I'm glad to finally get out of there."_

_"I suppose that's a good reason." _Mewtwo replied, nodding once. _"Of course, it's so much like you to try to get back to a normal schedule after a setback such as the smart bomb incident. It must have been so irksome when you were bedridden."_

The other pokemon shrugged. _"It wasn't too bad, I guess...I got to watch the matches on the television. Pikachu and some of the other Smashers came to visit while I was stuck in the infirmary, too, so it wasn't too boring."_

_"That's good to know." _The two fell silent, unsure of what to say next.

The aura pokemon couldn't help but stare into the other pokemon's deep violet eyes, so calm and quiet. Despite the look in Mewtwo's eyes, Lucario knew that he could be highly destructive if provoked enough. He was not a Smasher you wanted to mess with. Pit learned that the hard way after accidentally hitting him with a water ballon.

It was interesting, Lucario supposed, how their attacks were somewhat similar and that their appearances, especially the eyes, differed; Lucario's crimson hues contrasting greatly with Mewtwo's dark violet ones. He hadn't really noticed that until now.

Eventually, after a period of moments (or minutes, depending on your point of view), Lucario came up with a question, a conversation starter.

_"What are you doing on an afternoon like this, Mewtwo?"_

The psychic seemed taken aback slightly, having not expected such a question, but he answered quickly.

_"Just thinking, really."_

Lucario grinned a little. _"Isn't that what you always do? Think?" _He teased a bit.

_"Well at least now I have time to clear out my thoughts about the past few days, considering how chaotic it was when the smart bomb incident happened, as well as the usual Captain Falcon versus Snake for the sake of trying to win Samus' heart. As if she's ever going to fall for them." _Mewtwo spoke, chuckling a bit. _"I never thought the tournament could ever get this crazy, even back in Melee." _

After the Subspace Emissary, Crazy Hand, who had decided to take over the tournament since Master Hand was deceased, decided to let the Melee fighters come back. The old fighters got meet the new fighters, new friendships and possible romance had been created (though the bond between Zelda and Link was nothing new, considering that pretty everyone knew they had a crush on each other except for said two).

Lucario had been pretty nervous before he met Mewtwo. After all, the aura pokemon had technically been a 'replacement' for Mewtwo during the Brawl Tournament for close to unknown reasons. When they met, though, it was on the rooftops, and on a golden afternoon such as this. They had bonded and become pretty close companions with each other, and teamed up together for the battles when they were able to.

Since then, Lucario had been going to the rooftops to meditate instead of staying in his own room. He didn't know why, really, but instinct just pulled at him to keep going up there to meditate...Even if it was a scorching hot day when the aura pokemon would rather stay inside, considering he was part Steel-type.

Maybe, Lucario thought as he and Mewtwo revelled in the silence of the afternoon, it was because he kept hoping to see those dark violet hues from the psychic pokemon's eyes. Maybe.


	3. Dark Green

_Dark Green_

Link loved wearing a his signature dark green tunic out of all of the colour palettes for his outfit for the Super Smash Bros. Tournament. Maybe it was because he was more used to it than the colour blue. He wasn't really sure why.

He couldn't figure this out, until he decided to ask Zelda one day.

"Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?" The brown-haired princess turned to him. "What is it?"

"...Why do I usually wear a dark green tunic, and not anything like blue or red or something like that?" Link asked awkwardly. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm more used to it than the other colours. I'm not really sure..."

"Hmm..." The princess took this into thought for a moment, before she spoke up. "You know that there are past incarnations of us, right?"

"Yes...Is there a point about this?" Link asked, confused.

"I think every past incarnation of you always wore a dark green tunic with a stocking cap. I think that's why you're so used to it." Zelda explained. "I can't remember a time in which you wore a different colour; except for during the Smash Bros. Tournaments."

"What? Seriously?" Link asked, gaping. Zelda merely nodded in response. Immediately, he ran to the library and searched up every picture of him possible.

1st picture. Dark green tunic.

2nd picture. The same.

3rd picture. The same.

4th. The same.

At least a hundred photos of him from his adventures outside of the tournaments later, all of the pictures were _the same._

Link immediately started to freak out, and every Smasher kept staring at him oddly for the rest of the day.


	4. Black

_Black_

When Tabuu fired his offwaves at all of the Smashers, the next thing Meta Knight realized was that his vision was completely black. There was no colour, no figures of anything. Just black.

He couldn't see, or hear, or move. All he could do was breathe and think in this pitch-dark silence of whatever it was.

Was he dead? Was he comatose? Was he something in between?

Was_ Kirby_ alright? He couldn't bear to think that the pink puffball had ended up in the same state as himself. He prayed that Kirby was alright, that he survived the attack, that he wasn't like this...

Did any of the other Smashers end up in this state? He remembered there was a time before, when he challenged Lucario on the mountaintops to battle, and Lucario ended up in this sort of...trophy state when he lost. Simply touching the base of the trophy would revive the Smasher, but what if there was no one else around to help? Would that mean they would be trophies forever?

Would he be a trophy forever, lost in this blackness?

He didn't really know.

* * *

**Author note: Yeah, I know...seriously short one. I struggled a bit with this. Don't worry, the next one should be longer.**

**Thank you all for the reviews so far, and for reading so far! :)**


	5. Red

**Warning: Possible spoilers for the movie 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew,' possible spoilers for Subspace Emissary. You have been warned.**

* * *

_Red_

Lucario's eyes could be described as red, but what shade of red was what got the Smashers confused. Some argued it was a red like the sunset, while others argued it was like the colour of blood.

It was really, really difficult to figure out an actual shade to identify with the aura pokemon's pupils, so this debate kept continuing.

Lucario had his own opinions, though. If there was one shade of red in existence that did not match with him, it was the shade of red that occupied the eyes of Tabuu, that rainbow-winged being that ruled over Subspace.

Those eyes, filled with such hatred, such passion to engulf every world in existence into Subspace; Lucario couldn't stand to think that the shade of those eyes could look anything like his own eyes. He refused to believe that it could look anything like Tabuu's own eyes.

At least, until one day when he seriously hurt Wolf during a match.

He'd been keeping his own self in check, staying as calm and focused as always, when Wolf just _had _to bring up Sir Aaron. He just _had_ to bring up how Sir Aaron practically abandoned him, right in the middle of trying to rescue the kingdom and-

Lucario just snapped right there.

Wolf hadn't meant to rile up the aura pokemon. At the back of his mind, Lucario knew that.

But he just couldn't stop scratching and punching and flinging aura spheres at the Star Fox rival. He just. Couldn't. _Stop._

When Marth and Link finally restrained the jackal from doing anymore harm to Wolf, Lucario caught a reflection of his eyes in the pooling blood.

Just for a moment, he thought he saw a flicker of the same eyes Tabuu had. The same, same flicker of those eyes of hatred, enbedded into Lucario's own eyes...

Since then, Lucario was really unsure. Perhaps, maybe, just _possibly, _his shade of eyes matched the ruler of Subspace's own?


	6. Yellow

_Yellow_

Kirby loved all the colours of the rainbow, but one of his sure favourite colours was yellow, mainly because it showed up on a lot of things, like sunflowers, canaries, and...egg yolks.

Egg yolks? Some Smashers didn't really understand the logic behind it, but then again, yellow showed up on lots of foods, or as condiments for foods. Mustard, eggs, star-shaped cookies, fried rice, you name it; yellow really did show up on lots of those sorts of things.

Of course, that made things difficult for Pikachu and Pichu. The first day Kirby met them, he thought they were huge, walking egg yolks. The poor pink puffball got electric shocks from the both of them in response. He still mistakes them for that sort of food to this day, though only occasionally.

Kirby had even mistook Link's hair for egg bread once. The poor Hero of Twilight had to get all the rest of the male Smashers to pull Kirby off him and tell him that hair was _not _meant to be eaten, ever.

Really, the simplest things got Kirby into a load of trouble, especially if they were his favourite things.


	7. Grey

_Grey_

Snake could always slip into the dark shadows, since his uniform was pretty much one main colour; grey. It was as grey as charcoal, grey as the clouds overhead outside, and as grey as a dead corpse's skin.

The colour reminded him of war. Many artists depicted the scene with bloody reds, silver linings, and pitch-dark black, but the ones that were completely grey reminded him best of the battles he'd fought. Of course, the reds, the silvers and the blacks were there, but nothing seemed to stick out for him except for grey.

He didn't know why this was. Maybe it was because everything seemed so bleak in the midst of war; people dying, being tortured in the worst of ways, truths and betrayals made clear, the destruction of innocents...

He didn't want to think about it anymore. He didn't want to see, or hear, or feel it anymore. He didn't want to be involved in this anymore.

If he had a choice of how his life would end, it wouldn't be in a blaze of glory, dying bravely in battle.

If he had a choice of how his life would end, it would be peacefully and quietly, far from the grey bleakness of war.


	8. Light Blue

_Light Blue_

The bounty huntress sighed as she looked in the mirror.

The opening ceremony of the tournament was tomorrow. Master Hand had requested that she appear in her Zero Suit form, probably so that she would get more attention. She honestly didn't want to; she didn't want to be seem as some sexualized object, but she didn't have much choice in that.

But...what colour was she going to appear in?

She tried pink. Okay. Out of the question here.

Dark blue. Mm...Maybe not.

Black? Maybe.

Purple? Too girly.

Green? Ugh.

She finally went back to her default light blue Zero Suit. Might as well go with that...

As she turned to leave, she took one more look in the mirror.

Samus only realized now that her light blue Zero Suit underneath her Power Suit matched her eyes perfectly. Yes, now she knew for sure that she was going to stick with this choice.


	9. Orange

_Orange_

Was Roy's hair orange, or more of an orangey-red? No one could figure that out.

The issue got so tense that some Smashers argued with each other about it.

"ORANGE!"

"ORANGEY-RED!"

"ORANGE!"

"ORANGEY-RED!"

"ORANGE!"

"ORANGEY-RED!"

"ORANGE!"

"ORANGEY-RED!"

Eventually, Roy had enough of it.

"IT'S _ORANGE_, OKAY!?" He screamed at everyone else in frustration. "MY HAIR IS ORANGE, END OF DISCUSSION! THANK YOU!"

No one dared to argue anything about Roy in front of said swordsman from that day on, not wanting to hear his screams all over Smash Mansion.


	10. White

**Author ntoe: Warning: A pairing.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_White_

It was about halfway during the tournament when Zelda started receiving the roses. They were a pretty, pure white, and she honestly really liked them. It was nice that someone would be so kind enough to give her such precious blooms every morning, one by one.

Some of the Smashers made up theories of why this could be happening. Some were as follows:

"YOU HAVE A _SECRET ADMIRER_, DON'T YOU!?"

"Um...maybe someone walks by your door with a basket of white roses and keeps dropping one by your door by accident."

"There's a white rose patch underneath the space just outside your bedroom door, _and they grow through the carpet during the night!"_

Zelda was wondering where all these white roses kept coming from, and why they kept appearing at her bedroom door first thing in the morning. Little did she know that a certain swordsman was the one behind this, until he told her approximately thirty five roses later.

Link admitted to Zelda that he liked her, he didn't know how else to express his feelings, so he figured offering her a simple rose would be nice. He couldn't really afford anything expensive, like necklaces and bracelets and other sorts of jewelry, so he had to do with what he had.

"You have to thank Peach for showing me how to take care of them." Link ended his explanation. "It was her idea."

With that, he offered the princess another white rose, and Zelda gratefully accepted it.


	11. Pink

_Pink_

The high-pitched scream of a certain Ice Climber filled the Smash Mansion for approximately one and a half minutes. Minutes after that, Toon Link was seen darting around the Smash Mansion, willing to investigate what was going on.

Nana's pink parka had went missing, and Toon Link was determined to find it. How else was he going to confess that he had a crush on her? It was better than telling her directly; he was much too embarassed to do so. Surely saving her parka from any harm would help boost his confidence in confessing his crush to her, right?

* * *

First, he tried to interview the people he suspected of stealing Nana's parka. Namely, Gannondorf, Wario, Ness, Lucas, Bowser, Young Link, Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Captain Falcon.

"Why would I want to steal a parka? I would get way too sweaty wearing that thing!" (Captain Falcon)

"I-I don't have it, I swear!" (Lucas)

"Nana's parka? No, I don't have it." (Ness)

No comment from Jigglypuff, because Toon Link fell asleep listening to her song.

"Why would I want to steal it? I hate pink!" (Bowser)

"Um...no. Nana's parka is not existing in my room." (Gannondorf)

"Pika-Pika!" ("I don't have it!") (Pikachu)

"Huh? Parka? Nope, haven't seen it, and I don't have it." (Wario)

"Nana's parka? I don't have it. Go look somewhere else, bro." (Young Link)

* * *

Now, he was going to try actually searching the whole Smash Mansion.

Janitor's closet. Nope.

Pit's room. Nope.

The ladies washroom. BAD IDEA.

Men's washroom. Nope.

The kitchen. Nothing except for Kirby baking a pie.

The library. No.

Samus' room. REALLY BAD IDEA.

Toon Link took the rest of the time from supposedly searching the Mansion to icing his bruises.

* * *

Toon Link sighed as he sat on a bench in the courtyard. He couldn't find it. He couldn't find Nana's parka.

On the verge of giving up, he lay down on the bench, intent on looking at the clouds randomly when...

His head hit something soft.

Confused, he immediately sat up and turned to the left.

It was Nana's parka.

Immediately, he let out a whoop, grabbed the parka, and ran to go find Nana. She was going to be so happy when he gave it to her. Maybe he could confess his crush on her, too!

...Maybe.

* * *

**Author note: And that's the last of the colours! :) Maybe in the future I'll do another fic kind of like this...hmm...**

**Thank you to everyone for reading this fic and for reviewing, too! I wish all of you guys a very, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD**


End file.
